


The Angel That Holds Six Hands

by Blood_Romance_And_Roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Reader-Insert, Yandere, yandere voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Romance_And_Roses/pseuds/Blood_Romance_And_Roses
Summary: One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. A polycule that has their eyes and heart set on one person hated by the world itself. They'll do anything to protect them and their happiness. Absolutely anything.
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Allura/Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Keith/Reader, Lance/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yandere





	1. The Princess and Her Bloody Fairytale - Yandere!Poly!AlluraxReader (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess falls in love with a cursed student. Will her love be enough to protect them or will she have to take matters into her own hands?

To say Allura liked (Y/N) was the understatement of the century. 

No, like wasn’t the right word. It was far too simple to describe such a wonderful feeling she got whenever their eyes met or bodies touched. 

Allura LOVED (Y/N) with every fiber of her being. She loved them from the very minute she saw them. Just catching a second long gaze was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Just remembering their very existence was enough to bring on the fluttery feeling of butterflies in her stomach and near unbearable yearning in her soul. In her eyes, every single thing about them was something to adore. The unconcealable blush that dusted their cheeks every time they became the center of attention, the little whimpers they let out at even the smallest surprise, the very few smiles that graced their face upon slipping into their own day dreams, it was just too adorable! Oh what she'd give to see that smile more often and to hear that once in a lifetime laugh that escaped their usually shut lips on repeat. It was so beautiful, the only noise she ever needed to hear to be eternally happy. Oh how lucky she was to be their sweet, loving wife. 

They just didn't know it yet

Such a timid little kitten, overwhelmed by even the smallest of disturbances. Showering them with all her love at once would surely frighten them, and she couldn't have her beloved terrified of their own wife. Loving in small bits would have to suffice for now, at least until they were ready to be smothered in every ounce of love in her heart. The first time they had any sort of intimate moment in private seemed so surreal, the woman herself surprised by what she had done. But if this was the universe’s way of finally reuniting her with her beloved then she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It all began on a day mundane as any other. Rain mercilessly beat against the windows, sky gloomy and grey. It was almost prophetic considering her own growing loneliness. None of her partners took this course, often times leaving her with nothing but her own thoughts, pondering ideas that would seem trivial to others. Today's subject, her place in this elite academy. To teachers she was a star student, to students a princess who loved her kingdom and could do no wrong. It was strange how she earned such a title after just a few months, her status carrying on to her fourth year. There wasn't really anything special to her to warrant such admiration, in her mind at least, but it wasn't as if this position wasn't appreciated. If nothing else she was humbled, taking to the role like a fish in water. Each word of praise was met with an automatic smile, their meaning slowly dwindling as time went on. A part of her wondered if any of them truly meant such kind words or perhaps their respect had become mere instinct. Aside from her partners who loved her to the ends of the earth and back, would anyone else hold the same thoughts if she disappeared one day? When this was all over and her "kingdom" graduated to create their own futures without any sort of leader, would she truly be needed anymore? 

Such thoughts frightened her. 

The woman bit her lip, hoping a quick scan of the room would tear her from such worries. It was no different than the usual room left without a teacher, friends grouping together and enjoying the few minutes of free time they had. No need to panic, everything was fine. They seemed to be enjoying themselves without her supervision or guidance. 

They didn't need her anymore. 

The grip on her pencil tightened. With others she was a strong leader, able to speak her mind and fight tooth and nail for what was right. So why, at least when she was left with nothing but her own thoughts, did she feel so worthless?

With worry in her eyes she looked to the clock mounted on the wall. 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes until debate club. At least there she would have some sort of control. Just 10 minutes, she could handle waiting that long, right?

God she hoped so. 

Eyes slowly wandered to the desk by her side, empty as usual. Well, at least she had one person who would always need her. Her dear darling (Y/N). It was honestly a crime how quickly they had managed to capture her heart in mere seconds. She knew from the very beginning that they were the one.

They stood in front of the classroom, unable to look anyone in the eye. They fidgeted in place, introduction by the teacher seeming to last an eternity. All warnings to be mindful of their fragile emotions, a vague mention of an accident said in passing. In all the uncomfort they let their eyes wander to her, the woman catching their brief gaze. A bright red dusted their cheeks, facing burning the longer they stared. Allura simply smiled her usual comforting smile, giving them a small wave. 

Even if it was just for a moment they seem to relax, such a subtle action given by her alone enough to soothe their nerves. When they looked away, sharing that beautiful smile with the rest of the class, it was then something clicked. 

That happy face only she brought on. She wanted to see it again. 

For the first few weeks she settled on admiring from afar, watching with hearts in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach every time they entered the same room. Something about them just felt different than other students she had met before. Someone so shy, someone so unassuming in the crowd of colorful personalities. Their voice was so small, barely audible to others yet she managed to catch every word. They were a no-one to others, a person the world could easily look over but that was what made their secret relationship so special. She was the one person who could see them, a gift so wonderful she dare not ruin it. In this garden of wild flowers they were the lone daffodil, a simple yet beautiful rarity hidden away for only her to find and cherish. To the world they were nothing, but to her they were everything. 

The original plan was to ease into her bits of affection. As much as she wanted to shower them in the gallons of love that threatened to overflow from her heart, it was far too risky. If a wave and smile was enough to turn them into a flustered mess, who knows what the avalanche of emotions would do to them. It started small at first, touches lingering a bit longer than normal when it came to "accidentally" touching their hands when taking a passed paper, and "accidentally" keeping them trapped between her arms while she guided their hand across an ink stained notebook. Treating them with such kindness and showing bits of her love became second nature, a part of her happy to see the bright red that dusted their cheeks at the slightest bit of affection, a soft smile or giggle following once they thought she was out of sight. If only they knew what happiness those little noises gave her, how quickly her day would brighten whenever she was lucky enough to feel their soft hands against her own, both too excited to pull away. If only they knew the overwhelming love that threatened to spill from her heart, then maybe they could be happy together. A bride and her partner, inseparable even after death. Surely they would want the same, there was no doubt about it in her mind. If only they could find a moment to themselves, a chance to let their love bloom without the stress of the horrid classmates that dare hurt her darling. Then everything would be perfect. 

A slip of white caught her attention, crumpled paper hiding in their desk. Even the sketches of her they drew in secret were usually well taken care of, so what else could it be? She reached over, unfurling the ball until it was the best attempt at flat she could get. The page was nearly decimated, scribbles and holes attempting to hide whatever was written before. All she could make out was a sentence - no - a threat written in fading red ink. 

‘Meet me in the staircase or I'll tell her-

A tear cut off the last half, eyebrows furrowing from confusion. There were no other meaningful women in their life and she already knew every possible secret there was, as good partners should, so what was there to hide? Well, as their future wife it seemed only right to check. 

With that she sat up, heading out and into the hall without a word. Surely none of them would mind if she left for a few minutes, a quick scolding probably enough to settle the matter. She eventually came to the staircase, the same speech she gave every group of rowdy students she found already prepared. 

The sound of scratching against a wall disrupted her thoughts, a loud thud following. 

"Tell me what you did to him! TELL ME!"

Her eyes widened as she rushed to the bottom steps, breath stolen as she gazed upon the noise’s source. 

A fellow council member stood by the railing, usually neatly tied hair a mess with hatred in her usually kind eyes. Pinned against the wall was her darling, trembling like a rabbit eyed by a starving fox. She wielded a box cutter, blood dotting the tip of its blade. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

The other didn't respond, terrified breaths escaping them. Fearful eyes finally pried themselves from the blade, jumping to its owner.

"Stop fucking with me" The girl growled. "We were perfect together, he said we were going to get MARRIED after graduation! Now he doesn't even look at me anymore!"

"I-I'm sorry!" They apologized, desperation in their tone. "I-I can help you fix it, I promise!"

"Stop it," She demanded. "Stop apologizing so damn much. Grow a fucking spine, then people won't step all over you"

"I-I'm sorry..." Shame kept their eyes glued to the ground, terror fueled tears threatening to spill. "I...Emily...I just...I just wanted someone to notice me"

She froze, confusion poking through her anger. "That's it?"

"Y-Yes," They sniffled, the other unphased by the waterworks. "He seemed cool and I thought..."

"Thought what?" The girl questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you think he would notice you, of all people?"

"Because...on my first day he was so nice to me" They replied hesitantly. 

Emily stared at them, baffled beyond belief. "That's just lip service" She finally said, annoyance in her voice. "He doesn't care about anyone else like that"

"I didn't want him to hate me..." They responded. "He tried to get the class to be nice to me...I thought that if I tried hard enough then he could help me..."

"You..." Her grip on the box cutter loosened, hands bringing it back to her side. "You really think that?"

They nodded. "He's understanding and kind, I just...I thought he could help fix everything"

"(Y/N)..." Her free hand reached forward, resting on their cheek. "You're..."

(E/C) eyes grew wide, a glimmer of hope sparkling. 

Teeth grit, the girl squeezed their cheek, nails digging into their skin. The other whimpered, the noise making her blood boil. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

A quick hand threw them to the ground,(Y/N) letting out a pained cry. 

Emily stood above them, pure rage in her eyes. "I am NOT going to lose everything I've worked for just because you want to leech off him!"

"I-I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!"

She raised her foot, throwing it until there was an audible crack. Speckles of blood spurt from their throat, falling onto their white uniform shirt.

"Ever since you came here you've been a LEECH, clinging onto people until they die! Then what do you do? You jump onto the next person who doesn’t hate you and they end up dead by the next week!" The girl only sneered at the tears that fell from their cheeks and to the floor. "It's no wonder no one talks to you, they want to leave here alive"

"P-Please” They begged, voice strained. “I didn't mean t-"

"SHUT UP!"

She raised her foot, a dark footprint left behind as she stomped their frame. A scream of agony was drowned out with thuds loud enough to shake the window's glass. 

"HE LOVES ME!"

THUD

"I-I'm sorry!"

"YOU’VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

THUD

"I'm sorry!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

THUD

"I-I'M SORRY!"

Her assault came to a halt, Emily finally stepping back. The student beneath her sobbed, curling up with nothing but bruised and bloodied limbs to shield their body. She got to her knees, shoving them onto their back. She placed the spotted blade inches from their throat, a heavy hand keeping them pinned to the ground "No one is going to come for you. No one is going to miss you. When this is over, no one will remember you. I'll make sure of it"

"P-Please" They begged through ugly sobs. "I...I don't want to be alone"

She pressed the blade against their throat, a bead of blood now resting upon the metal. "Too bad"

A sudden hand grabbed her arm, scars sure to be left behind. She attempted to pull away, a frustrated grunt escaping her as she turned to face whoever had stopped her. Her body was pulled away with the force of a thousand men, eyes widening as she met the menacing stare of who had tossed her so easily.

There stood Allura, time seeming to slow as she released the girl's wrist. In her eyes was an emotion she could never even imagine on the face of someone so welcoming and kind. Bright multi colored orbs were now lifeless, yet hidden inside them was something unmistakable.

Rage. 

Pure, unfiltered rage. 

Her back hit the stair with a loud thud, the girl letting out an unholy scream. It was as if her spine had broken, shocks of pain rocking through every bone. Hand clutched over her heart, she weakly attempted to see past her bruised knee. 

In a puddle of warm scarlet sat Allura, a limp body in her arms. She pressed their head against her chest, words inaudible to her whispered to the barely breathing student.

"A-Allu-" An agonizing pain stabbed at her stomach, the girl letting out a strangled groan. 

"How dare you"

"I-I-" Emily grabbed the railing, lifting herself up. A hand quickly grabbed her side, breaths growing sharp. "I...I c-can explain"

Allura turned to her, murder written on her face. "How dare you hurt my partner!"

Blue eyes grew wide, her pulse quickening. Emily looked to the student, a trembling mess of tears, blood and incoherent pleas forced through hiccups. She quickly turned back to her superior, her own hands unsteady. "That's..." Panic began to fill her, the girl close to frightened tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! If I knew I never would have touched them!"

Multicolored orbs stared straight into her soul, any sign of her usual peppiness long gone. “If I ever see you near them...I’ll kill you”

She could only hope to God that woman couldn’t sense her rising fear. "Was...Was it you?”

"You have two minutes to get the nurse," Allura ordered. "Take any longer and I'll make sure the whole school knows what you did"

Her lips parted, mind racking for any sort of defense. What was worse, a murder threat or a murder attempt? She gulped back any last remnants of pride, giving her princess an obedient nod. "Y-Yes princess"

The girl struggled to stand, limping off and back into the hall. She watched each step until she disappeared behind the red doors, a sneer tugging on her lips. A quiet sob caught her attention, the princess turning to its source. In her arms lay the student lay, splatters of red and tears trails staining their face. Her expression softened, guilt tugging at her chest. She let out a soft sigh, thumb grazing over the scar on their cheek. "It's okay, she's gone now"

(E/C) eyes peaked through messy strands, vision still blurry. They were met with a warm smile, the woman tucking a strand of hair behind their ear. "Its okay, I'm right here"

They shut their eyes, focused only on steadying their breaths. Just looking at them brought such sadness. If only she had come sooner. No, now was not the time for self pity. Now it was all about her precious flower that threatened to wilt any second. "Can you move?"

There was a moment of silence, their voice shaky. "It hurts..."

"I understand," She said. "Do you want me to go get help?" That horrid creature might have just taken the chance to escape her wrath, not that’d she’d let her go that easily. But that was a different story for a different time.

"NO!" They yelled, grip on her arm near deathly. "DON'T LEAVE!"

She stared at them in shock. They shrunk back into their little ball, shame consuming every inch of their body. "I'm sorry...you can go if you want"

"No" Allura gently wiped away a stray tear. "I'm staying right here"

They remained silent, eyes drifting back to the floor. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just jump in like that and say we were together?" They asked. "She had a weapon, she could've killed you"

"I wanted to save you" She replied simply. "You might've been the dead one if no one saw"

"That doesn't matter," They murmured.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's like she said, isn't it?" They half heartily questioned. "She's going to tell everyone and they'll all think I'm pathetic"

"You're not pathetic," Allura said. "You were just lonely and scared. It's okay to feel like that"

"But he was the only one that ever noticed me" They reminded her. "I thought maybe he'd get everyone to stop..."

"Just because someone pays attention to you doesn't mean they always have the best intentions" Allura explained. This is why she didn’t want anyone else to have them. What a fool she was to think they could survive on their own.

"But now that he's gone, I don't have anyone left" They bit their lip to hold back anymore cries "I...I really am going to die alone"

That crack in their voice, how violently they trembled, it was enough to make her heart break. If only she could take away such pain, have this whole incident erased from their memory, but no. Life was not that merciful. For now all she could do was speak sweet words of comfort, hoping to soothe their worries until help arrived "That's not true" 

"Then who do I have?" They questioned, teetering dangerously close to despair. "I don’t have parents anymore, everyone here hates me, what else is there?"

Such sweet (E/C) didn't deserve to be full of tears. "You have me now"

"You're lying," They said bitterly. "We’re not really partners. Once this is over you'll forget about me like everyone else" 

"That's not true" She took a gentle hold of their free hand. Even with the blood they still felt warm, their shaking slowing under her touch. "I'm going to protect you from now on, I promise this will never happen again"

"You're going to leave" Tired eyes began to water once more, knowing the little song and dance routine far too well. "You're going to end up hating me and leave like everyone else"

"I won't" She reassured them, lacing their fingers together. They tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing. "I’m not like them, I promise I won’t let you out of my sight"

"Do...Do you promise?"

She nodded. "We may not be together but I swear on my life that I will never leave you"

There was a moment of silence, the student giving her hand a light squeeze. The woman smiled softly, stroking the back of their hand with her thumb. Normally they would blush a bright red and attempt to leave on their own as her past attempts of sharing sudden affection had proved. But this time was different. Perhaps it was the pain that blocked out their usual response, or maybe it was the chance to be held so tenderly by the person they loved without any sort of awkward request. The sudden reality of the situation slowly began to dawn on her. Just as imagined in her sweetest dreams they were in her arms, resting peacefully in the warm embrace. The staircase was empty, leaving the two of them in complete quietness. 

Her gaze drifted towards their bloodied face, cuts, bruises and scratches littering their skin. It was honestly a surprise how they were still alive. If only she had been there to protect her beloved. The woman pressed her forehead against theirs, voice barely above a whisper. "They won't hurt you anymore, I'm going to protect you no matter what"

They whimpered softly, the princess already prepared with words sweet as sugar. Before she could speak they slowly wrapped their arms around her, barely an inch separating the two. "Please… don't let go" 

It was then that familiar feeling returned. Her body was enveloped with warmth, cheeks flushing a bright red. All she could feel were the beaten pair of arms around her waist, the same warmth she felt that day running through blood and straight to her heart. It took a moment for her to recognize this feeling, one she felt before but never so suddenly or so sharply. 

Love

Eyes trailed back to the sorrowful person finding comfort in her arms. They looked absolutely perfect in her hold, a blood and tear soaked Angel with wings torn by an envious humanity. They felt so warm, such a wonderful feeling drowning out the lingering smell of spilled blood. It was near suffocating but in the best way possible.

"It's okay" She found herself saying. "I'm right here"

They seem to melt in her hold, heart swelling at the sight. 'They're mine' The same dark voice in her mind echoed. 'I've decided it'

This was it. This was her darling to protect, to love, and to treasure. From now on, she would be their sole protector. No one else would even get to think about harming her darling, not so long as she was around

Just as promised she refused to leave their side whether they knew it or not. Even if being lovers was a lie at first, it would become reality soon enough. Barely a month had passed, yet she found a million and one reasons to adore the student. Those many days seem to fly by so suddenly, the perfect wedding and married life already planned out in her mind. The notion was silly, she had to admit, yet it was far too wonderful to brush off so easily. 

Today she had found herself staring at the clock mounted on the wall, counting each minute that passed by. In just a few moments she would be able to see her sweet (Y/N) one more, each second feeling like an eternity. 

"You thinking about your kitten again?" 

Allura turned to her side, her boyfriend by the name of Lance giving her playful smirk. A slight red dusted her cheeks, the woman looking to him with her best attempt at a straight face. "And what if I am?"

They boy let out a sigh, a pout on his face. "When're you gonna let us meet them?"

"You can all meet them when they're ready" She said firmly. 

He let out a whine, head rested on his folded arms. "But you make them sound so cute, I can't stand not knowing about this person that's just so perfect!"

"They don't like a lot of attention," Allura explained. "If they met you all at once they'd be terrified"

"What if you introduced us one by one?" Lance suggested. "That way it could be more personal"

"That might actually work" She caught a glance at his prideful smile. "But you're going to meet them last"

His eyes grew wide, a devastated look on his face. "Why me?!"

A smirk tugged at her lips. "If you're patient I might reconsider"

"Fine, I'll behave" He let out a huff, looking to her with puppy dog eyes. "Can I at least be second?"

"We'll see" The woman teased. Even if he was a bit intense, they would surely love him. He was always one to give constant affection to those he loved, and by the looks of it he was more than willing to pull them into a warm embrace and sneak in a surprise kiss or two. Hopefully they wouldn't mind him taking over when she wasn't available for long. 

"So do you guys have anything planned?" The boy asked. 

"Well, I'm walking them home after school. If everything goes well then I plan to give them this" She reached into her bag, a small box in hand. 

Baby blue eyes grew wide, lips parted. "You're proposing to them already?"

"No!" Half of the class turned, the feeling of a thousand eyes on her bringing a mortified blush to her cheeks. "I mean...I can't, not yet. The timing has to be perfect"

"So what is it?"

Allura popped open the lid, the boy's jaw close to dropping. "Woah, that's gotta cost a fortune"

"It was expensive" The woman shut the box, returning it to its hiding spot. A soft smile came to her face, the usual fond look she grew when thinking about her dearly beloved returning to her eyes. "But seeing them smile is priceless"

"You really do love them huh" Lance noticed.

"With all my heart and soul" Allura said, a hand over her heart. "One day I can take them away from all of this, then it'll be just us"

Lance grew a soft smile. She looked so happy talking about her dear (Y/N),her joy infectious. "Hopefully it'll be soon"

"I hope so"

The ringing of the bell caught her attention, dozens of bags around her being hastily stuffed with textbooks. Her grin grew wide, an excited look in her eyes as she attempted to hold back a joyous laugh. The woman jumped to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Finally!

"So you don't need any of my help on your little date?" Lance asked, doing the same. 

"I just need one thing," She said quickly. "If anyone looks suspicious don’t hesitate to take care of them"

"Of course" Lance assured her in a playful tone. "I promise to protect my princess and her precious Angel"

She rolled her eyes, amused by his attempt at chivalry. Well, it was the thought that counts. "Wish me luck"

"I will," He said.

"Also, Lance," The princess gave him a quick kiss, the boy's face turning scarlet red. She smirked, satisfied by his rare embarrassment. "Thank you, my loyal knight"

"Y-Yeah, no problem" He promised. 

"I'll see you at home!" His goodbye was drowned out by the chatter of other students, the woman’s heart racing as she rushed to her beloved's classroom. They would surely be waiting for their soon-to-be wife, the student practically glued to her hip whenever possible ever since that fateful day, just how she liked it. 

She finally came to their classroom, skidding to a stop. White curls of hair were a mess from her quick dash, bag swinging still. She carefully brushed down the many strands, wiping anyway any possible imperfections off her skirt. With a deep breath she took a moment to collect herself, returning to her perfect princess persona. Graceful as ever she opened the door, stepping in with the aura of royalty. "(Y/N),I’m back"

They looked up from their desk, a bright smile on their face. No words were needed, their obvious happiness warming her heart. 

The student dashed from their desk, bag hastily tossed onto the chair. They immediately fell into her embrace, the woman pulling them in near suffocating hold. They felt so warm, the woman letting out content sigh as they returned the hug. It was as if - no - they were made to fit perfectly into her hold. 

"Is this your girlfriend (Y/N)?"

She tensed at the voice, turning to shield her dear darling. They let out a yelp, the woman peeking past her shoulder and to the voice's owner. 

Walking up to them was a man, brown hair neatly combed and glasses set atop the bridge of his nose. His white button up was perfectly pressed, a welcoming smile on his face as he held out their bag.

Her eyes narrowed, an immediate distaste on her tongue. So this was the replacement for the usual speech teacher that had "mysteriously" ended up hospitalized after scolding her beloved for their fear of speaking above a whisper to those that had mocked them. But why would she ever find a little quirk like that so bothersome? All the more reason for her to steal them away and to her side whenever possible. But this man, he didn't know his place in her beloved kingdom with her beloved subjects. By next week he would surely learn, as every other teacher did, of her accomplishments and charm that kept her few recent slip ups under wraps. For now her instincts would have to be ignored, the woman forcing on a feigned smile. "I don't think we've met before"

"Well, you may call me Mr. Johnson," He said. "And you must be Allura"

"I am" She replied, struggling to keep her 'diplomat voice' from slipping into bitterness. 

"I've heard that you are the class 'princess' " He noted with a chuckle. "Its funny how students idolize each other nowadays"

"It's just a nickname" Allura assured him, the tiny voice that begged her to run with her darling in her arms screaming. "I'm no different than any other student here"

"I'm glad you know that, I can promise you that you won't get any special treatment from me" He swore, whether out of hidden malice or naivete she wasn't sure

"I don't expect any, I'll let my work speak for itself" the woman explained, hoping any sarcasm didn't seep through her words. 

"Good" He looked the two over, eyes stopping at (Y/N). Their face was buried in her chest, as if hiding from his unnaturally wide smile. He turned his grin towards Allura, her stomach churning. "As much as I understand the allure of forbidden love, this type of relationship isn't allowed on campus"

"With all due respect, there are no rules on the school's website or any syllabus stating that" She clarified, blood boiling. How dare a man as horrid as himself question her love for the absolute light of her life. 

"I see..." He thought for a moment before folding his hands. "I'll talk to the principle about this and clear everything up"

"Y-You don't have to Mr. Johnson" A timid voice spoke. "We're just friends"

"Just friends?" He looked to Allura, the woman refusing to release the other. His smile faltered for a moment, only the princess catching the brief slip. This mask he seemed to cling onto, by the looks of it, was slipping fast. Hopefully it would make things easier. Ignoring her discrete distaste, he let out a hum. "I see, my mistake then"

'It better not happen again' She angrily thought to herself.

"A-Allura?" 

She looked to her beloved, the nervous expression they grew enough of an answer. The woman returned her gaze to the teacher, trying her best to ignore that obnoxious grin. "Well, it seems we have to go now, don’t want to miss the bus"

"What a shame" He lamented. "I hope you two get home safely"

"We will" She assured him, turning to the door so they could finally escape. 

"Oh, hang on for a moment (Y/N)" The man said, Allura gritting her teeth. 

"I'm here to help all my students so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" The man said with a smile. That damn smile. If she had to see that all too perfect grin again she would surely vomit. 

They hesitantly nodded in understanding. "Right..."

He handed them the ratty old saddle bag, the student hesitantly taking it. For a moment their hands touched, the man immediately trapping them in his own. "I'll be able to fix any problem you have"

Her eyes grew wide, heart pounding as his touch lingered. Rage coursed through her veins, a look of murder in her usually merciful orbs.

Filthy

Filthy

FILTHY!

Allura grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his flesh. All she could see was red, her grip on her dear (Y/N) tightening. How dare he touch her partner! How dare he soil their soft skin with his sinful hand! How dare he even think that they would pick a pile of scum like him over their own wife!

"Allura!"

The scared voice pulled her from her thoughts, heartbreaking at their fearful expression. Her gaze returned to the teacher, surprise on his own. Reluctantly she released him, returning her hand to their waist. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"It's...It's alright" The man said, rubbing his wrist. 

"Allura, are you okay?" (Y/N) asked nervously. 

"I-" She looked to her dear kitten,(E/C) eyes full of concern. Such an adorable sight, enough to erase the image of this bastard of a man. "I'm alright, I promise. Now let's go home"

They nodded in agreement, the woman giving the man one last bitter glance before shutting the door. Hopefully she would find time to get rid of him before anyone could notice 

"That was him"

She froze, eyes wide as she turned to them. "It was?"

They nodded, avoiding her gaze. Annoyance quickly turned to distress. "But wasn’t he fired after they found out about him and Emily? Why is he still here?" More importantly, why was he allowed to return to her kitten's side after they had finally decided to leave him behind?

"He told me it was just a break with no pay," They said. "The school thought he was too valuable to fire apparently"

Those bastards. But then again, who else but their dear wife would know what was best for them? "We have to get you out of his class" 

"I'm still going to see him no matter what" They responded, trying to hold back any tears. "He's everywhere. No matter where I go he's always there. He's never going to leave me alone and it's all my fault!"

"(Y/N)..." She looked to them, taking a gentle hold of their hand 'So soft' If only she could kiss each digit without the feared look of unease they might have. Even as their wife that might be a bit strange. "It's okay (Y/N),he won't bother you as long as I'm here"

"But what about when you're not?" They questioned, panic rising. "You can't be with me in every class and...and I feel bad for relying on you so often"

"You're not troubling me" The woman assured them. "Being with you is what makes me the happiest, no matter what the reason is"

The other refused to meet her gaze, the woman's eyes full of concern. She thought for a moment, a smile soon gracing her face. "Let's go somewhere special today"

They looked up, confused. "Where to?"

"Maybe the mall, I want to buy you something nice"

"You don't have to buy me things" (Y/N) said. "You have to pay for important things too and I don't want to be a burden"

"You're never a burden to me," Allura said with a smile. "Afterwards we can go get something to eat and I'll walk you home"

"You really have everything planned out huh"

"Of course" Allura responded. "I want to make sure every day I have with you is special"

"But you don't have to do anything huge to make me feel special" They replied. "I'm happy just being with you"

A light red dusted her cheeks. With no thought she pulled them into a warm embrace, face nuzzled into the crook of their neck. "Don't ever change, okay?"

They tensed, surprised for a moment before returning the warm hug. "Won't it be weird if I don't? You're so popular and I'm just...just me"

"I don't care what others think about you," Allura replied. "I wish I could spend every free moment I have with you"

"Then we can"

Her eyes grew wide, heartbeat coming to a halt. You...You really would let me?"

They nodded, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She always felt so warm, so comforting. The very idea of giving that all up was enough to make them nearly cry. "You're my best friend, I wouldn't want to give that time to anyone else"

Best...Best friend?

Her shoulders slumped, smile close to falling. Such a silly little kitten. One day they'd realize just how dearly their wife loved them, but for now this would suffice. Such a future was too wonderful to give up. "So it'll be just us, together?" She asked softly. 

They nodded against her shoulder with a playful grin. "You can have me all to yourself"

She swore she could feel happy tears in her eyes. If only they could see all the love she held, if only they could feel it as often as she did. Then everything would be perfect. But no, true love takes time. If they were both to be happy then she was more than willing to wait. With a reluctant sigh she pulled away, taking hold of their hand with a smile. "Do you just want to walk home today?"

"Yes please" They responded. 

"Alright, if anything seems scary just let me know"

Another nod in understanding, the woman turning for a moment. (Y/N) looked to her with confusion. "Allura, are you okay?"

The halls were empty, the fall of a thimble sure to deafen anyone in it. Yet still she couldn't ignore the creeping unease. A million possibilities ran through her mind, each more terrifying than the last. She lightly tugged them, urging them to walk. "Let's get out of here, I have a bad feeling about this place"

"O-Okay"

With that she rushed them through the halls and outside, unease turning to worry. For a moment she could swear she saw something lingering behind. No, someone. A dangerous someone who's motives were unknown. Like Hell she was going to let them hurt her (Y/N),no one would ever get the chance to even think about such a sinful act ever again. 

\-----------------

"My house?"

Allura nodded, the two standing by the subway car's doors. "Everyone in your neighborhood comes home from school or work around now, if we walk home together then no one will try to bother you"

"But won't that mean you'll have to go home really late?" 

"I'll just call Shiro to drive me home" She explained, holding onto the pole by her side. "It'll be safer if everyone sees me with you"

"But won't everyone on my block be mad at you?" They asked. "They might think you're with me because you 'caught it'"

Allura raised an eyebrow. "It?"

The other nodded, gaze drifting towards the subway car window. In the reflection they could see what felt like thousands of people huddled together, mouths shut and ears open. Was it really okay to talk about that here?

It took a moment before the dots connected, the woman letting out a soft 'oh' in realization. "I understand now"

Their gaze fell to the ground, shame nipping at their neck. "Yeah...that's why I got scared when he thought we were...ya know"

"You don't have to worry about that," Allura assured them. "I have a girlfriend"

(E/C) eyes grew wide, a spark of hope in them. "You do?"

"I do," She answered. "Her name is Pidge, she's simply wonderful"

"Does anyone else know?"

"The whole school does," Allura said, a bit surprised by their sudden attitude change. 

"Did any of your friends get mad when they found out?" They asked. 

"Some did, but if they were that willing to leave because my happiness is different than theirs then it was probably for the best" How she could be so confident was a complete mystery in their eyes, yet that was another thing they loved about her. 

"But wait, weren't you together with Lance before?" 

"I still am" She clarified. "I'm polyamorous. Lance and Pidge are two of my partners. Hunk, Keith, and Shiro are with us too" 

"I didn't know that" A soft smile crossed their face. "It's kind of nice knowing the coolest people in school are like me" 

A light blush dusted her cheeks. Even if she was already their wife, their admiration never ceased to make her heart flutter. "I actually was wondering about this before" Allura responded. "Emily was always talking about how often you wanted to spend time alone with me before we met" 

"I...I was kind of scared to say anything" They shyly admitted. "Usually when people find out they get grossed out and leave" They paused for a moment, frightened by a sudden thought. "Are you going to leave too?"

"I would never," Allura said softly. "We made a promise, remember?"

"I do, but everyone I've known forgets when I say that and tells everyone else" Their gaze fell to the floor, memories flooding back. Once friendly neighbors turning a blind eye to those who spit fire in their direction, the pedestal they had given to each member of the street crumbling away.

"(Y/N)..." Releasing the pole, she pulled them into a tight embrace. 

Their breath hitched, body growing tense. "Allura?"

The woman looked to her darling, eyes focused on them and them alone. There was no way she was letting go of them now, not when they were so scared. As their wife it was her duty to soothe such worries and if that meant hiding their fearful form from the cruel world that surrounded the two inside the small train car then so be it. "Yes (Y/N)?"

"Is it wrong to like more than one?" They hesitantly asked. 

"More than one?

"You know...guys, girls, people like me...is that wrong?" 

"No, of course it's not wrong" The woman assured them. "If being with the person you love makes you happy then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks"

"But..." They hesitated, fidgeting in the little space they had. "But what if other people think it's wrong? People who you thought loved you just suddenly hate you because of it"

"Then they don't deserve to stay with you" Her voice grew dark, grip on them tightening. Anyone who dare hurt them like that deserved to die anyway. "You're better off without them"

They looked to her with teary eyes before slowly returning the embrace. "You know...I really don’t know what would’ve happened to me if we never met”

Her own eyes grew wide, heart skipping a beat. "(Y/N)..."

“I really was...well, I still am weak. I wanted to make friends but the entire time I was scared to keep them. But with you I don't feel scared of that" They said softly with a smile. "With you I feel safe, like I don't need anyone else"

Even in this car full of thousands it felt like they were the only people in the world. 

"You're the only family I have" They lightly squeezed her hand, laying their head against her heart, the safest place in this terrifying world . "If I could pick anyone else to spend my entire life with it would be you so please be the one person that really does stay with me for that long"

Tears pricked at her colorful eyes, such words making her heart race. How? How could someone be so pure yet so fragile? Her beautiful Angel with torn wings, begging and pleading for their one true love to save them from this world unworthy of their purity.

Her gaze drifted to the tinted window, catching sight of the crowd behind her. Every single eye seemed to focus on her darling, sneers and disapproving looks on each of their faces. Between strangers she swore she could see familiar faces that stared daggers into her. Emily stood by the opposite door, body covered head to toe in bruises. A few feet away was Ms.Paulette, neck twisted and head dangling past her shoulders. In the few open spaces stood the students who had wrong her darling all these years. So many. There stood so many who had hurt her dear (Y/N),all going unpunished until now. This world, its people that were supposed to give them joy, they were all inhuman. Every second she had spent watching, only catching them in their most lonely moments, was another moment they had spent in fear and agony. If they had never met would they even be alive today?

No. This horrible world full of horrid people wouldn't hurt them anymore. She was their guardian Angel, meant to keep only them and the people that brought them happiness alive. Everyone else they knew could burn for all she cared. All they truly needed was her love, every single ounce of it. 

"(Y/N)?" 

They finally looked up, a soft hand cupping their cheek. She slowly leaned forth, pressing a gentle kiss to their lips. They tasted sweet as sugar, just as she had imagined. It took a moment before they relaxed in her arms, letting their dear friend smother them in warmth. For so long they had imagined such a scene, the reality bringing joyful tears to their eyes. Even if it was for a brief few seconds, feeling her love was enough to erase all the problems in this appalling world. If they could spend eternity by her side, even as just a friend, then maybe this life would finally be worth living. Just them and Allura, as it should be.

The two finally pulled apart, cheeks flushed a bright red. The woman smiled softly. "I'll always be here for you, you'll never have to worry about anyone ever again"

(Y/N) returned the smile. "And I'll never leave your side"

"Promise?" 

"I promise"

Allura let out a happy hum as the other nuzzled into her palm. If only she could keep them away from all of this, giving her darling only pleasant memories. But this world unfit for someone so pure couldn't be changed so easily. For now she would have to be their guardian, a princess who would die to keep her precious lover-to-be safe. They could share her kingdom, burning down those who dare threaten their love together. They would stand on the ashes, only her and her lovers left to spend the rest of eternity together.

She glanced back up at the window, every worthless person imagined before removed from their happy world with their dear wife. 

Good

The only real kingdom they needed was one with her and her partners in it, and if that was the only kingdom at the end of this mess then so be it


	2. The Princess and Her Bloody Fairy Tale- Yandere! Poly! Allura x Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple gets an unexpected surprise.

They looked so peaceful with the weight of their world off their shoulders. 

The two sat watching a movie in their humble abode, hands running through the other's hair as their head lay on her lap. Their cheeks were still red from the little incident on the subway, fingers occasionally ghosting over their lips. Allura couldn't help but smile. If only she could give them another sweet kiss, but it was probably best to wait for now. They looked so relaxed at the moment, such a rare sight, best not to ruin it. 

Their little apartment wasn't much to brag about, but it was good enough for someone who lived paycheck-to-paycheck. On the walls were posters, edges worn away by time, each piece of furniture an obvious hand-me-down. Old photographs of long gone family still remained, a part of her wanting to pry deeper. As their wife it only seemed right to thank her future parents in law for blessing the world with such a precious being, but it was most likely best to hold back any questions. This room would eventually be a bitter memory once coaxed into moving in with her and her partners. Even if it had to start as simple sleepovers, the less time they spent in this place the better. 

The sound of the other tenant's muffled argument seeped through thin apartment walls, a male and female voice shouting vulgarities while a baby cried in the background. A loud thud came from the other side,(Y/N) tensing at the noise. 

"Are you scared?" Allura asked softly. 

"I'm used to it," They said just as quiet. "But I keep wondering about what's happening over there. They've been together for only 2 years but they already hate each other" They gripped the edge of her skirt tightly, eyes glued to the floor. "I don't want that to be us"

"That won't be us" The woman assured them. "When I say I'll always be with you I mean it"

They remained silent, Allura taking a gentle hold of their hand. "Only God can separate us, even then I won't let her take you from me"

A soft chuckle escaped them. "It feels like we're really married when you say stuff like this"

"How about this, if you don't find a partner by graduation I get to propose to you" Allura offered with a grin. "We'll run away from here and live together with my partners"

"I should start getting ready for our wedding then" (Y/N) playfully joked. "I don't want to be with anyone else"

If only they could start preparing now. "You'd look cute in a suit or dress" 

"Will everyone else be okay with us getting married?" They asked, finally looking to her. 

"Of course, I know they're going to love you" The woman said with a smile. 'They already do'

"Can I meet them one day?" They asked yet again. 

"We could all meet somewhere special " She suggested. "Or we could come over here-" 

(E/C) eyes grew wide in panic. "NO!"

Allura flinched, the other quickly turning away in shame. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" She said, lacing their fingers together. "We don't have to stay here if you don't want to"

"Can I come over to your place instead?"

"That would be wonderful" The princess replied, smiling at their relief. This way they could get situated into their new home as soon as possible and be far away from this Hell hole of a home. 

A soft thumping caught her attention, the woman reluctantly looking towards the front door. Damn it. Why did those bastards have to ruin her time with her darling?

Allura let out a sigh before noticing their tightening grip. She looked to them, voice in a whisper. "Go to the bedroom, I'll take care of this"

(Y/N) nodded, quickly doing as told. The woman stood up, letting out an annoyed 'tch' before heading to the door. Why couldn't they just leave her darling alone for just one second? No time to mull over such questions, just answer the door and get whoever it was to fuck off. With that she forced on her best attempt at a calm expression, unlocking the door. 

"Allura?"

Her breath hitched, a familiar face standing by the frame. Its glasses threatened to slide off the bridge of its nose, brown hair a complete mess. Its stained button up was wrinkled from a long day's work, straw basket flooding with wrapped sweets in its arms. His eyes were wide for a moment, surprise on his face before slowly melting into a smile. That. Damn. Smile. 

"Well, I didn't expect us to meet again so soon"

Time seemed to come to stop, the woman only able to stare. Why? Why was he here? She would have taken anyone, the gossiping twins, the bigoted landlord, ANYONE except him. "Mr.Johnson...what are you doing here?"

"I live next door actually" He said with a chuckle. "What a coincidence"

No, this wasn't right. How could he still find them? This was their sanctuary, how could someone like him find their one escape from the world? Clear nails dug into the door knob, a thin strip of white left behind. "Yes, it is"

"I see you are still with (Y/N)" He noticed.

'What the Hell is that supposed to mean?' Keep it together. He'll be gone in a few minutes. "Yes, we're just studying for a test tomorrow"

"I'm so glad that (Y/N) is finally getting help" The man said, a sort of motherly tone in his voice. "But if they really were struggling they could have just come to me"

"I understand" She replied, wondering just how long she could keep herself from slamming the door in his face. "They just feel more comfortable being with me"

He thought for a moment before peaking over her shoulder. Instinctively she moved to hide his view, the man letting out a hum. "May I speak to them for a moment?"

"No" She said firmly. "They're busy"

"I see" He returned his gaze back to the woman. "You two seem awfully close"

"I'm their-" 'Wife, their loving and adoring wife'. No, he could never understand their love, not with that thick skull of his. Given the chance she would shatter it to pieces. "Best friend. It's not strange for friends to spend time together" She forced herself to finish. 

"I understand that, but you two seem to be inseparable" He noted. "It's almost as if you two are a couple"

"Mr.Johnson, why are you here?" She asked, more threatening than curious. 

"I just came in to drop off a quick gift" The man explained with that sickeningly sweet smile. "I heard they were having a tough time at school so hopefully this helps"

"If you care so much why don't you stop it?" She asked, growing more irritated by the second. "You're a teacher, you could end this right now and all of their pain would be over"

The elder froze, wracking his mind for some sort of retort. Normally such silence would be a victory, but this was nothing short of infuriating. 

"It's not that simple," He finally said. "It's important that students learn to mediate these problems amongst themselves, no one in the real world will be able to protect them from things like this"

Disgusting

"I'll take this to them," Allura stated bluntly. 

He let out a sigh, handing the basket to her. "No use in arguing, you know what's best for them after all"

Allura took the basket, keeping it as far away from her chest as possible. His nauseatingly strong cologne still lingered, bile fighting to escape past her throat. She gulped back her unease, putting on yet another forced smile. "Thank you, I'm sure they'll appreciate it" God, it felt horrid just letting those words slip in his direction. 

"It's nothing to worry about," He assured them. "I live next door so I'll be here any time they need me"

Her entire body tensed, a ten thousand pound weight dropping in her stomach. Why? Why did he get to be so close to them? This was her Angel, her future partner for God's sake! No one else deserved their love and adoration, especially not this bastard. 

He tilted his head, false confusion on his face. "Is there something wrong with that princess?"

Her heart pounded in her ears, fingers digging into the straw. No, he couldn't ruin everything she had worked for. Their happiness, he couldn't take it away so easily. "No, Mr.Johnson"

For a moment she swore his smile grew wider. "Good, and let this be our little secret"

She could only nod, gripping onto whatever bit of composure she had left. "Of course, sir"

"And I promise I won't tell a soul about you" He whispered. "You can play pretend wife in peace"

Colorful eyes filled with rage, a quick hand shoving him out the door. Teeth grit, she grabbed the scratched knob, slamming the door shut. The thump from his fall echoed through the halls, the woman waiting for any sign of pain. Nothing. 

Heavy pants escaped her, blood boiling. Dead. He should be fucking dead. He should have his throat slit, choking on every ounce of blood and suffering until the pained gurgles drowned out his cries. Or maybe he should drown in the school pool. Tie bar-bells to his ankles and throw him into once pure blue. Any method would be worth it, just so long as it ended with him as a mangled corpse. 

No, not yet. He would be dead before the week's end, but now was not the time to think of his face. His disgusting fucking face with that disgusting fucking smile -

No, don't let him win. She was better than this. There was no way in Hell she would lose her darling to that scumbag. Breath, just breath. (Y/N) couldn't see this side of her, the side of the horrid world she had to protect them from. 

Harsh pants turned into soft breathes, pulse finally slowing. She let herself lean against the wall, knees growing weak. Her eyes drifted to the basket, goods wrapped in cheap plastic. Inside were wilting roses, the bastard too cheap to buy any real ones. One day she would buy them real ones, a whole bouquet that would barely fit in their arms. Maybe then he'd finally get the hint. Under it was a box of little chocolate cakes no bigger than her finger. So he was cheap too. Pathetic. The company's logo was crudely scratched out, yet just from the lacey half heart and stench of aphrodisiacs she could tell where they came from. 'Horny bastard'

With a deep breath she finally stood, dumping every so called gift in the waste bin. There was no way in Hell she'd let them be subjected to such trash. She would get them something twice - no - THREE times better than this sorry excuse of a care package. 

"Allura!"

She turned towards the voice, a weary smile gracing her lips. At least they were safe. She quickly made her way to their room, meeting their concerned gaze as they sat on the bed. 

The woman let out a sigh of relief, taking a seat by their side. With no hesitation she pulled them onto her chest, arms holding them in a tight embrace. She smiled at their bright blush, fingers running through their hair. Here they were, shielded from the world and its horrors outside. Their own arms wrapped around her waist, the woman letting out a content hum. This was all she needed to be happy, her darling safe and sound in her arms with no other person around to steal them away.

'But...we can't always be that lucky' 

Her smile fell, eyes drifting towards the window. The sky was cloaked in darkness, her other partners sure to be already home at this time. Maybe one day she could bring them all over and all of them could share their love with her beautiful kitten. They could be happy and far away from this mess, the only people allowed to be by their side being the six. If life was fair then they could find peace,but such happiness had its obstacles. Like him. She grit her teeth, the very memory of him making her ill. Already she could imagine a horrible future where she had turned a blind eye to his advances for even a second. His touch would spread like a poison on their delicate skin,each inch she treasured with her soul tainted by his filth. He would steal their happiness, only a broken heart stained with tears and blood left behind. He could ruin everything, all she worked for all she promised to them. If only there was something stronger than words to show their love. Well, there was one thing but it might be too soon...

No, when it came to her (Y/N),love could never come quickly enough

"(Y/N)?"

The other looked up, curious. "Yes?"

"Close your eyes for a minute"

"Okay..." They did as told, letting out a whine once she pulled away. 

'Cute' With that she stood, looking to the bed's side. She picked up a white blanket, edges decorated with delicate lace. It wasn't much but it would be enough. The woman pulled it over and rest it upon their head. In their loose, white clothing they looked just as elegant as a bride, the sight enough to make her nearly burst into happy tears. Perfect. Even in a simple version of what she dreamed they looked absolutely stunning.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Of course" Allura said with a smile. 

They opened their eyes, looking to the make-shift veil. "What's this for?"

"Our vows" 

(E/C) eyes grew wide. "Vows?"

"A promise to each other, this way we'll never be apart" Allura explained softly.

"Like a wedding?"

"Yes, even when we're miles away from each other we'll still be together" She took a gentle hold of their free hand, thumb running over their ring finger. Soon it wouldn't be bare any longer. 

They thought for a moment, finally returning their gaze to her. "But don't you need a ring for something like this?"

"Yes, that's why I bought you this" From her pocket she pulled out the tiny box she had saved just for this moment. She opened it for them, a silver ring tucked neatly inside. Small jewels were embedded in it, each one selected by hand. "Do you like it?" 

(Y/N) grew wide eyed, lips parting yet no words spoken. A smile slowly crossed their face, tears pricking at the corner of their eyes. They fell into a warm embrace, face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. "I love it!"

Allura smiled which turned into a soft chuckle. "So no waiting until the end of the year?"

They shook their head, squeezing her tight. "I don't need to, I know I want to spend forever with you!"

Joyful tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. This was it. This was her true happiness, an eternity with her darling. 

"Can you put it on me?"

"Of course" She wiped her eyes before gently taking their left hand. She carefully slipped on the ring, looking to the other with a smile. "You look perfect"

They grew a smile of their own. "I want to give you one too"

"When we graduate you can propose to me" Allura suggested. "That way we'll be even"

"Okay" They said. "I don't know how to top this"

"I'll love how you propose no matter what" Allura assured them with a smile. "Because you're my (Y/N),that's all that matters"

(Y/N) leaned to give her a chaste but sweet kiss. A bright red dusted her cheeks, the other giggling at the sight. "Does it feel any different when I do it?"

"It still feels amazing" A sudden playful grin tugged at her lips. "But I'm going to be the one that gives you the most"

"I'll give you even more!"

"Really?" Before they could retort she pulled them into an embrace, peppering their face in kisses. Their laughter filled the room, the sound making her heart melt. This was her happily ever after, a future with her darling and no obstacles that dare separate them anymore. Just her and her reason to live. 

"Allura?"

She ceased her kisses, looking to them. "Yes (Y/N)?"

"I love you"

Her heart skipped a beat ,a warm smile on her face. "I love you too"

'Forever, and ever, and ever, and even longer'

\--------------------

She couldn't keep her eyes off them

The joy that filled their eyes, the silver ring that resided on the hand that laced fingers with her own, their adorably ecstatic smile, it was hard not to stare at her new spouse with awe. 

The ring's jewels seem to shimmer in the sunlight, each tiny bead a color most associated with her partners. She could already imagine their reactions to the sudden addition to their polycule. Shiro would give her his usual proud smile and Hunk would surely be brought to happy tears. Pidge and Keith would congratulate her with an awkward thumbs up and a delighted cheer respectively, and Lance would give her his infamous 'I told you so' Cheshire grin. Oh good God he wouldn't let her forget about the painfully thought out plan she had thrown out the window in mere seconds. Well, not much she could do about it now. All she could do was stare at her beloved with pure love in her eyes. 

"So...we're really married now" They mused softly, hand in hand with the love of their life.

"Not officially" She reluctantly clarified. "But when we do graduate the first thing we'll do is plan our real wedding"

"Until then, we can pretend that we are already" 

"Are you happy that I'm now your wife?" Allura asked. 

They nodded, nuzzling against her arm. "More than happy"

The two finally reached an open classroom,(Y/N) tensing. Allura gave them a concerned look, lightly squeezing their hand "I can skip and stay with you if you want" With her squeaky clean record and mastermind of a girlfriend she could probably come up with an excuse backed up by meddled records. 

"No...I'll be okay" They assured her. "I'll have our ring so It'll be just like you're right there with me"

Oh how that thought made her heart flutter. She let out a sigh before giving them a comforting smile. "I'll be waiting outside for you the minute class ends"

"I'll be safe, I promise"

With that she gave them one last tight embrace. "I love you"

They returned the hold, face buried in her chest, right over her heart. "I love you too"

She hesitantly released them, the other giving her one last sad smile before heading inside. Worry filled eyes followed their every step, heart sinking once they were out of view. It was just one class, she could survive one class without her darling spouse, right? 

....Right?

The princess gulped, turning back to find her classroom. The world seemed to grow darker the farther she walked, the voices of students stalling before the first bell falling silent. The air around her grew cold, the wonderful feeling she had gotten just from seeing them smile slowly fading. Maybe she could just take one last look, maybe convince them to skip a period just this once, just find any way to spend time with her beautiful spouse. 

"Allura?"

She looked up, the kind voice familiar. "Hunk..."

"Are you okay?"

Lip parted to speak, yet no words were able to find their way out of her mouth. 

Hunk gently took her trembling hand in his own. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The woman paused, avoiding his concerned gaze. She took a shaky step closer, slowly settling herself against his chest. His heartbeat was steady, a comforting, unchanging beat. Was this what (Y/N) felt every time she pulled them into an embrace? If so, what were they feeling now? 

Hunk returned the embrace, letting her rest against him. Her grip on his shirt tightened, body trembling in his hold. "They said yes"

His eyes widened at the news. "They did?"

Allura nodded. "I told them everything and we even kissed"

"But that's a good thing, right?" 

"Yes but...there's someone in the way"

Eyebrows furrowed. "In the way?"

"A teacher" She attempted to explain. "He knows. He knows everything and he's trying to take them away" 

"Is he a real threat?" He questioned. "If he's just being annoying we don't have to do anything drastic, Shiro can just convince the staff to switch them into our classes"

"We need to do that too" She said, voice growing shaky. "I want them as far away from that bastard as possible"

"Okay, but what did he do to get you so worked up?"

"He knows they used to like him. He knows and he's trying to use that to separate us" Panic began to fill her voice, each word growing more frantic than the last. "He knows about us. He knows they want to be with me and he's trying to get them back" Her pulse began to race, imagining all the ways he could taint her darling. His face, his stupid fucking face, it was just a few inches away from her Angel. "He keeps finding us, no matter what we do he's always there with that asinine smile. He doesn't deserve them, he knows that (Y/N) only loves me but he keeps getting in the way! He-"

The boy pulled her closer, voice soft. "We'll help get rid of him. If he's hurting you both that much he deserves it"

Tears threatened to fall, the woman's voice cracking. "Hunk..."

"You do the same for us, it's time we return the favor"

A smile tugged at her lips, the princess nuzzling against his chest. "Thank you...Thank you so much"

"Don't worry about" The boy slowly released her, hand still holding her own. "Besides, we have to make a good first impression"

She cracked a grin, attempting to hold back a chuckle. "I think they'd want to talk to you first before knowing all of this"

"Yeah, we should probably do that first" He said with a smile. "Start small like you said"

"They're going to love you" Allura assured him.

A light red dusted his cheeks. "You really think so?"

"I know so," She said. "You're like a big teddy-bear, they're going to want to cuddle you every second possible"

His face grew even warmer, the boy quickly looking away in a futile attempt to hide. "L-Lets just think of the plan first, we need to get rid of him sooner than later"

"Right" She took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm okay. Let's get to class before anyone notices"

"Okay, everyone else is starting to worry too," Hunk told her as the two began the long walk through the halls. 

"I should probably apologize first, then tell them everything" She decided. "I just hope it's not too much of a surprise"

"I think they'll understand," The boy replied. "Lance is still planning his big entrance so at least he'll be prepared"

"Well he shouldn't bet on them jumping into his arms the minute they see him" She said with an annoyed huff. 

Hunk let out a chuckle. "You never know, maybe they'll be just as excited"

"I know they're definitely going to be nervous at first" Allura responded. "Just try to be as welcoming as possible"

"Should I make them something?" He asked. "Just like, as a gift"

"Maybe you could make something for them to eat" The woman suggested. "They don't have anything really...filling at their apartment" 

"Please don't tell me its all-"

"Noodles and bottled water" She finished for him before letting out a sigh. "Its not much but-"

"I need to make something the minute we get home" He said quickly. "I'm not letting my partner starve themselves of actual good food" 

"There's nothing wrong with noodles," Allura replied. 

"No, not if they're made with love and care" He explained. "Store bought noodles are fine but there's no kick to it. They need a broth with flavor, noodles that aren't just straw, they need HEART Allura!"

"Well I'm sure they're going to appreciate all the effort you put into it" She responded, the image of her darling eating with stars in their eyes and a smile on their face bringing on a soft smile of her own. It was always the little things that made them happy. 

A sudden weight shoving against her shoulder snapped her out of her daydreams. She turned to face whoever had passed her, putting up her diplomatic tone. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The person turned to face her, a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, thank y-"

A deafening silence filled the now barren hall. Her blood ran cold, all color draining from her face. No...why here...why now...

"Well, we just seem to keep running into each other lately"

Her racing pulse nearly drowned out his words, the woman attempting to gulp back any sign of fear. "Good morning Mr.Johnson"

"Good morning Allura" He greeted her with a smile. "May I ask, why are you not in class?"

"I got lost on the way to engineering and she was helping me find my way back" Hunk quickly interrupted. 

"I see, that's awful nice of you" The man said. "You must have a good amount of patience to help someone who was here for four years already"

"It was just a mistake sir" She jumped to her boyfriend's defense. 

"Yes, I understand, I'm just admiring how kind you are to our more difficult students" 

Hunk looked to him, a mix of surprise and confusion on his face. "Difficult?"

"By the way, I happen to notice that (Y/N) was in a surprisingly good mood today"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Allura questioned, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I don't see why you'd want any of your students to be miserable"

"Allura ,lets go" Hunk half whispered with a nervous expression. 

"And who is this Allura?" The man prodded. 

"Um, my name is Hunk. I was in your class last y-"

"Please, let the princess speak for herself" He interrupted before looking back to the woman. 

"His name is Hunk Garrett" She said, annoyed. "And he is my boyfriend"

"I see" He turned to the boy, looking him over before speaking. "Weren't you with McClain before? And Gunderson before then?"

Her grip on the other's hand tightened, eyes narrowing. "Yes, I am. Were still together and we're staying together"

"I'm just simply checking on my students" He responded. "Making sure they aren't hurting themselves or anyone else"

"We talked about all of this stuff together," Hunk assured him. "We're communicating and being honest with each other so you don't have to worry about us"

"Alright, I just want you to know how this type of relationship will impact others" The man explained. "I know (Y/N) will definitely feel left out"

"They don't," Allura snapped. "I'm always with them, every free moment they have we spend together"

"But it's difficult to keep up two forbidden relationships, isn't it?" He folded his arms, cocking his head to the side. "Wouldn't it be easier to let go of the fake one?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Fake one?"

''I know how happy you make (Y/N),but you're already so busy with this experiment" He motioned towards Hunk before returning his 'concerned' gaze to her. "I don't think its fair to string them along like this only to break their heart"

If looks could kill this man would be burning in Hell. He deserved to after all, but now it was personal. He might have been indispensable to the school,but if he dropped dead then she would be anything but concerned. Hell, seeing him writhe like a fish on land might be worth a laugh. 

"Mr.Johnson, we should get to class" Hunk said, standing between the two. By the look on his dear girlfriend's face, if they didn't leave now one person wouldn't be returning alive. 

"Of course, I apologize for holding you both up" The man stepped aside, an arm behind his back as he bowed, remaining arm outstretched towards the hall. "After you, princess"

Teeth grit she harshly turned, dragging her lover with her. 

"Oh! I just remembered one last thing!"

She snapped towards him, blood boiling. "What?!"

Between two fingers he held a silver ring, six tiny jewels embedded inside. On his face was a wide smile, voice all too cheery. "Did you give this to (Y/N)?"

Her body froze, the woman staring at him with wide eyes. "How....How did you get that?"

"They seemed awfully attached to it" He mused, ignoring her question. "When I took it away they cried like a baby. I won't be surprised if they're still crying when I come back"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong princess?"

"GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled, murder in her usually kind eyes. "GIVE IT BACK TO THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Threats will get you nowhere, I thought you of all people knew that princess" He shut his hand, ring hidden in his palm. "They'll have to come after school if they want it back"

"You...You're evil," Hunk said, voice shaky. 

"It's evil to play with someone's heart" He replied simply. "But if you give your love out to just anyone then you wouldn't understand"

It took everything in her body not to grab him by his throat and squeeze until he apologized for everything. For taking advantage of her darling, for wriggling his way into their happily ever after, for doubting her love and trying to tear them apart, he would answer for every cruel deed he committed with that Goddamn smile. Even after empty words were choked out she would only dig her fingers in further, hopefully drawing blood until his face turned blue and his heart would cease its incessant beating. Just imaging the scene brought a brief moment of joy, the feeling quickly stifled by his knowing grin. 

"I'll get it for them, they're busy after school," Hunk lied. Just from these few moments he could feel unease slither down his back. No way in Hell he was letting his now partner spend any time alone with this monster. 

"If they have time to cling onto their fake wife they have time to meet with me"

"You..." Hands balled into fist, the woman seconds away from snapping. "I hope you die the most painful death possible"

"Princess, you seem to forget one thing" He spread his arms out, grinning ear to ear. "In this school I am untouchable, I can do whatever I want to them and no one can stop me!"

The woman stood still as stone, face turned to the ground. Hunk only stared at him with disgust, shielding his partner. This man...he deserved to rot. 

The sound of ringing filled the hall, classroom doors mere feet away unlocking one by one. 

"Oh, it seems I've kept you from first period" The teacher noticed. "What a shame, your record was almost perfect"

"Leave...us...alone...."

"Of course, I'll make sure to notify the principal about your absence" He paused, looking to the growing crowd of students. His smile melted into a smirk,a rough hand resting on her shoulder. "You should go comfort (Y/N),I know they're going to miss you when this is all over"

With that he released her, walking off into the cluster of college students. Not a single person questioned his smile, his facade as easy to slip back on as a freshly fitted ring.

Hunk turned to Allura, a look of worry on his face. "Hey...you okay?"

Angry tears slipped past her usually composed exterior, harsh breathes uneven. That man was a parasite, the definition of a scumbag, yet somehow he managed to push all her buttons. Why did he get to hurt them with such confidence and get away with it? This school, the people that swore to protect everyone in it, they were all worthless. Every single one of them, they were all complicit in everyone else's suffering. Untouchable? To them maybe, but not to her. This would all end right here in the very place that knighted him as God. "Tonight" she muttered softly. "We're doing it tonight"

"Are you sure we should?" The boy asked, worry in his tone. "He might try to hurt (Y/N)"

"We're going to get to him first" She swore. "We'll get rid of him for (Y/N)"

Hunk paused, collecting his thoughts before letting out a deep breath. "We have to tell the others"

"We will" If anyone could pull something like this off again it would definitely be her partners. 

The sound of footsteps came from afar, steadily growing louder as she turned to find its source. She quickly found a weight against her chest, the woman nearly stumbling back as the student ran into her arms. 

(Y/N) looked to their wife, face bright red. Globby tears fell from their eyes and down their cheeks, eyes puffy as they cried. "A-Allura, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to-!"

The woman pulled them close, a gentle hand stroking their hair for comfort. "I know (Y/N),I know"

"He took it," They admitted through sobs. "He took it and it's all my fault!"

"It's okay (Y/N),we'll get it back" She assured them. 

"I don't want to be alone with him," They said, despair in their voice. 

"You won't be," Allura promised. "I'll be right outside''

"But he said not to tell you, if you come he'll be even more mad!"

"He won't know we're there" The woman said, wiping a stray tear from their eyes. 

They sniffled, letting her. "Who's we?"

"(Y/N)," She turned to her partner, tilting her head in his direction. "This is Hunk, he's our boyfriend"

"Hey" He held it a hand for them "We're going to take care of this for you, okay?"

They cautiously shook his hand, the boy giving them a smile. "After this can we start over? I want us to meet somewhere less crazy"

"Okay...I'm sorry you have to see me all gross like this" They softly apologized.

"You're not gross for crying" He said. "Its okay if you need to, bottling up all your feelings will make it worst"

They thought for a moment, processing the bit of advice. Usually they'd be called a crybaby but this man was just as kind as their dear wife. No wonder she fell in love with him. They turned back to their wife, eyes growing wide. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, confused. 

"You were crying" They noticed, worry on their face. 

The woman wiped an eye, tears landing on her finger. "Oh...I guess I was"

"Did you get hurt too?" They questioned, concern in their eyes. 

"You could say that..." That bastard's words did hit pretty deep, not that she would ever admit it. 

"It's not much but..." They leaned forth, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Did that help?"

A light red tinted her cheeks before a smile returned to her face. "Yes, I feel much better now"

"Good" They glanced back at the other student, still clinging to their sweet wife. "So how are we gonna get the ring back?"

"Just leave everything to us" Hunk replied. "Everything'll be over before you know it"

"Okay...and thank you"

"Don't worry about it" The Angel of a boy said. "You're part of our family now, it's only right that we be there for you"

Part of a family, being surrounded by people so kind and welcoming unlike everyone else in this cruel world. A warmth filled their heart, a soft smile of their own on their face. Even through the pain they could find happiness in her arms and their sweet words. Maybe this life was worth living after all as long as their new spouses were a part of it.


End file.
